At present, the number of the users of the internet live software, such as YY voice, keeps increase rapidly. The anchor user can create a channel configured to upload multimedia videos and audios. Generally, a large channel includes a number of independent sub channels through which the anchor can provide performances. When requesting for accessing a channel, an ordinary user software client is generally directly connected to a default top parent channel of the channel, which may lead to network failure, such as network congestion and network delay, when a large number of users request for accessing a same parent channel at the same time.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a channel access method and system which can overcome the network failure at the live class client, such as network congestion and network delay.